emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7992 (17th November 2017)
Plot Adam and Victoria try to get Moira to tend to Isaac but Moira is in a world of her own. Faith asks Adam and Victoria not to start thinking of Isaac as their child.They assure her they aren't trying to take him. Faith speeds down to the garage and orders Cain to come with her immediately as there is something up with Moira. Cain jumps in the car but instead of going to the farm, Faith takes Cain back to his childhood home which has now been abandoned. Cain isn't pleased with the trip down memory lane. Faith wants Cain start facing his responsibilities. Faith acknowledges she's responsible for some of Cain's issues so resolves to sort things out. She heads into her boarded up former house for a nose around. Cain follows on behind her. Cain questions how Faith can know giving Isaac away isn't the best thing for him, claiming he and Chas were better off without her. Cain and Faith recall the night Faith left. They remember it differently. Cain plays his guitar to distract Chas from their intoxicated mother. When drunken Shadrach bangs at the door, Cain hands Chas the guitar and sends her upstairs telling her to count to ten like Mr Jelly. Cain lets Shadrach in the house. Shadrach is angered by Faith locking him out but Cain stands in the way preventing Shadrach getting to Faith. Shadrach pins Cain against the wall, only letting go when Faith smashes a glass. Faith recalls reading Chas the book with Mr Jelly it in and how Mr Jelly counted to ten when he was scared. Cain comments Chas did too. Faith states she didn't drop the glass. Faith pours Shadrach's stash of booze down the sink as he drunkenly bangs at the door. She orders him to sleep it off somewhere else but Cain lets him in. Cain prevents Shadrach for going for Faith and ends up pinned against the wall. When Faith throws a glass at Shadrach, he lets go of Cain and strides towards Faith who is in the kitchen, slamming the door behind them. Cain listens to Faith screams. Cain is surprised to learn Faith threw the glass to protect him rather than drop it because she was drunk like he always believed. Faith explains when Shadrach discovered she had gotten rid of his booze, the subsequent beating broke her. Charity calls round at Butlers Farm claiming to be looking for Chas. She makes it clear she's aware of what Moira has done. Faith tells Cain she had to get out of the house for a few hours. Battered and bruised Faith creeps into the living room where Shadrach, Cain and Chas are asleep in front of the television. She manages to grab the keys and get back out without waking Shadrach. Faith is surprised to learn Cain wasn't asleep when she sneaked out but maintains she couldn't have stuck around to be Shadrach's punch bag any longer as she would've ended up dead. Cain questions who Faith thought Shadrach took his anger out on from then on. Shadrach blames Cain for Faith leaving. He grabs Cain's guitar and decides to pawn it. Cain tries to stop Shadrach taking his prized possession but ends up with a bloody nose. Cain informs Faith that Shadrach gave him a kicking most days from then on. Faith feels awful. She believed she was the problem so if she was out of the picture, Shadrach would've been less angry and therefore Cain and Chas would be safer. Faith acknowledges she got it wrong but begs Cain not to get it wrong too. Cain protests that Faith leaving two defenceless children with a violent drunk is nothing like him not meddling with Moira and Isaac. Faith states she wishes someone had meddled with her to push her back into her children's lives. Faith reminds Cain he has sorted things with Kyle so he can do the same with Isaac too. She questions what's different about Isaac but she knows - Moira. At Butlers Farm, Moira continues to pack up Isaac's belongings. Charity comments it's a lot of stuff for an unwanted baby. Moira quips Isaac isn't unwanted as Adam and Victoria desperately want a child. Charity states Isaac will always be Moira's child and she'll always be the heartless bitch who rejected him. She's rattled to see how weak and unlike herself Moira is acting. Cain admits he can't cope with being in Isaac's life but not in Moira's. Faith asks Cain to put himself in Isaac's shoes in a few years time knowing neither of his parents want anything to do with him. Cain confides in Faith about Moira's miscarriage and how Moira managed to keep going afterward. Faith can see Cain is struggling with the thought of raising Isaac alone without Moira by his side but she tells him to take the pain otherwise he'll never be able to look at himself in the mirror without feeling disgust. She orders him not to wreck Isaac's life because he's a coward. Charity insists her children will never get over her abandoning them and not being the mum they deserve. She reminds Moira that Debbie and Noah like her better, admitting she has hated Moira since she got out of prison for having to drag Noah back kicking and screaming from Moira. Charity concedes Moira is the mum Debbie and Noah deserved and the mum Isaac deserves but Moira claims she's not good enough. Moira explains she doesn't want to listen to Isaac crying and then fear what will happen when he stops - likening it to the silence when she found Holly dead. Charity states Victoria and Adam raising Isaac won't stop Moira loving him or fearing for him. She wonders if Moira sending Isaac away is just a way of her punishing herself. Drawing from her own experiences, Charity warns Moira that Isaac will never get over the rejection of her turning him away. Before walking out, Charity orders Moira not be like her. Faith and Cain return to the farm. Cain tells Moira he won't give Isaac up. Moira states she doesn't have the strength to keep him but Cain insists he does so he'll take care of Isaac until she's ready to. Moira worries that day might never come so Cain promises her he'll love Isaac enough for the both of them. Moira takes offence to that. She states she loves Isaac although she cannot be around him just now. Cain assures teary Moira that when she's ready for Isaac, it won't be too late. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Young Cain - James Prentice *Young Chas - Charleigh Brierley *Young Faith - Fleur Keith *Young Shadrach - Matt Sutton Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Unknown housing estate *Cain's childhood home - Dining room, hallway, living room and kitchen Notes *Different actors were hired to play Young Cain, Chas, Faith and Shadrach Dingle in flashback scenes dating to 1986, showing how events unfolded on the night Faith walked out on her family. The choice of actors were loudly commended by fans, with many stating that the casting of Young Faith to actress Fleur Keith was spot-on, as Keith bore a striking resemblance to Faith's actress Sally Dexter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes